


Breeding the Bread

by jashykins



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Erotica, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-15
Updated: 2014-07-15
Packaged: 2018-02-08 22:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1959306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jashykins/pseuds/jashykins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobias and Marco decide to have a drinking contest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breeding the Bread

**Author's Note:**

> This is based partially on a roleplay I'm doing. I don't roleplay sex, but I will write erotica so...yeah...
> 
> In the roleplay Tobias performed a Frolis maneuver to get an adult body and that body ended up being Mark Ruffalo.
> 
> The roleplay can be found on my tumblr tobiasthenothlit.
> 
> Oh, and this takes place three years after the war so it's not underage.
> 
> And thanks to Omar for coming up with this title.

“So are you going to do it or are you going to take the shot?” Marco asked, a grin on his face.  
  
We had decided to go to his mansion on the basis of Marco wanting to do a drinking contest with me. He had decided on Drink and Dare and I had agreed. I was currently in my Ruffalo morph as I had decided to give my lover an edge. I had never before drank as Ruffalo so there was a slight advantage for Marco, but only a slight one.  
  
I was a much bigger drinker than Marco and so any edge would only be a slight one for him. This meant I was going to be cautious of Marco pulling a trick or two. I trusted him with my life during battle, but the man was not one to turn your back on if no one he cared about had a chance of dying.  
  
I considered what Marco had dared me to do. He had dared me to sit on bread lathered with jelly for the rest of the contest. Maybe my emotions were getting the better of me as I chose what to do. But it was a sunny afternoon and I was having a goofy contest with my boyfriend.  
  
“So where is the bread and jelly?” I asked Marco.  
  
“Really? You’re really going to do it?” Marco asked and pointed to where they were.  
  
I walked over and got the ingredients. Well this wasn’t going to be a highlight of Birdboy’s life. I walked back to where I was sitting at the table before spreading the jelly on the bread. Once they were properly lathered I mentally prepared myself for what was going to happen.  
  
As I slowly put the bread partially into my ass, I tried to make seductive faces. It felt slightly uncomfortable but it was worth it just to see Marco’s face. I sat down and felt the bread go a little bit further up my ass.  
  
I grinned widely and he said, “I’m taking a shot just for that.”  
  
Marco then switched out rum for 151 and I grinned.  
  
“We’re still doing Drink or Dare.” I told him and he looked angrily at me. “So make that a double shot. Then you have to hop around this room twice on one foot. And you have to use the same foot the entire time.”  
  
Marco seemed to hesitate as he poured himself a double shot of 151.  
  
“Sometimes I really hate you.” He said right before he took the double shot.  
  
The expressions he made as he attempted to keep it down were more than a little amusing. So I did the only logical thing I could think of: I started laughing.  
  
After a minute he started hopping on one foot while singing, "Sheeeeenaaaa is. A punk rocker noooow. Well she’s a punk punk.”  
  
While I wasn’t impressed by the vocals, I was impressed by how well he knew the room. He was already drunk before the double shot and yet he was able to navigate the room.  
  
As he was finishing his final lap he started heading towards me.  
  
"Impact in T minus five, captain!"Marco shouted drunkenly in a poor attempt at a Spock impersonation.  
  
"Really?" I asked him as I tried to get my body to decide whether to stay seated or move out of the way. "You’re Spock? A Vulcan? You’re logical?"  
  
“Let’s get logical! Logical!” Marco slurred.  
  
Before I could make up my mind whether to move or not Marco fell down a foot in front of me.  
  
“Crash landing, Kirk?” I asked him.  
  
Marco groaned and it took him a minute to get moving again. And even when he got moving he ended up crawling until he got to my knees. I hadn’t bothered putting my morphing suit on after the last time I had morphed Ruffalo and it wasn’t like I tended to need to be dressed when I morphed him. If I were appearing in public I’d morph my usual human self or stay as a hawk.  
  
So what that meant is that when Marco pulled himself up with my knees his face was close to my dick. It was always easy to get aroused by him so now my cock was nice and hard. Marco seemed mesmerized by it and I had to hold back a chuckle.  
  
“Wow.” Marco said, his voice still very much affected by the alcohol he had consumed.  
  
As I was coming up with a clever reply he quickly put as much of my cock as he could into his mouth. He then started sucking like if he didn’t do it well enough that he would die.  
  
“Marco.” I moaned as my breathing quickly increased.  
  
I grabbed his head with both my hands as my breathing increased.  
  
“Oh…god…” I moaned loudly as I tilted my head back and came.  
  
Marco continued to suck just as hard but I pulled his head back so my cock was out of his mouth. He looked sad that I had taken his play thing away from him. I helped him up so that his face was in front of mine.  
  
“Give it a minute to recharge.” I told him and then started kissing him.  
  
Quickly our kisses turned nearly vicious with our tongues feeling each other and me biting his lower lip once or twice. During this I was having to keep him steady so he didn’t fall down. After a few minutes we stopped.  
  
“I want you to fuck me.” I told him and he looked confused. “I want you to eat that damn bread out of my ass and then pound me as hard as you can.”  
  
Marco continued to look confused and I could tell why. I had claimed his asshole plenty of times while he hadn’t claimed mine. Well…maybe once or twice. But he was too shy to fuck me there too often or too hard. He would do whatever he wanted with my cock, but my asshole seemed to be a holy relic to him.  
  
“I…” He said and sounded confused. “But I…”  
  
His expression and voice seemed to be begging me for something. But what? Then it clicked. He still wanted to be the submissive one. He didn’t want to feel like he had any great sexual power over me. But he also wanted to fuck me in the ass like there was no tomorrow.  
  
I looked at him for a second and then kissed his neck, biting every now and again. While I was doing that I started to jerk him off. Marco’s moans increased in volume and he ran his hands over my chest. When he was about to cum he grabbed my chest hair…then I let go of him.  
  
“Tobias.” Marco moaned. “Please.”  
  
“Afterwards,” I said and lightly ran a finger down his dick. I smiled when he moaned softly. “But first you have to do something for me.”  
  
“Yes.” He breathed.  
  
Marco stood back as I got off the chair and lay face down on the floor. It took a minute or two but Marco was now on the ground by my ass. First he started kissing it and then softly bit it. I moaned.  
  
Then he started eating the bread from my ass. I admit it was a weird feeling and something Marco wouldn’t do unless he was drunk. However, it was also a good feeling. Especially when Marco used his tongue to get a few small pieces that had really lodged themselves up there.  
  
When he used his tongue for that I moaned loudly and grabbed at the smooth surface to hold myself steady. It just felt so good that I started to shiver from the feeling. Marco must have been surprised as his movements stopped.  
  
“Marco, don’t you fucking quit now!” I yelled at him and he finished clearing my asshole.  
  
He then removed his face from my ass and rubbed it with his hands. He then slapped one of my butt cheeks hard and I moaned, enjoying the feeling.  
  
The next sensation was Marco entering me. He did it slowly as if he was about to perform a great balancing act. Then he was thrusting much harder than I had ever felt him do before. I moaned louder and louder as his thrusts kept increasing in intensity.  
  
“Mar…Mar…Mar…co!” I yelled out as I came.  
  
A second later I felt his cum fill me.  
  
Marco started kissing the back of my neck and then my back. The feeling of hating being the one not in control was increasing with my lover’s kisses. Finally, when I could take no more, I turned over and pushed Marco off.  
  
I stood up and saw Marco having an expression of pure glee on his face. He must be proud of himself for fucking me like that and now he knew I would keep my promise. I would make things normal for us again.  
  
I knelt by him and kissed him softly on the lips. As we parted he quickly kissed my chest. Then I turned him over and entered him quickly. I didn’t bother with being gentle and I grinned widely as he started yelling out in pleasure. I started moaning with him and we came as one. Our places like they were supposed to be.  
  
But I didn’t let him recover from his orgasm before I turned him over and started sucking his dick. I tried to imitate how he had done me earlier. I was rewarded with loud moans as he clutched at my head like it was the only way to save himself.  
  
As I continued to suck his dick I ran my hands up his chest. I felt him shivering and then he grabbed my hands. Our fingers were intertwined as he came. Afterwards I lay beside him and he kissed all off his cum off my face.  
  
“So who won?” Marco asked with a childish grin on his face.  
  
“Let’s call it a tie.” I replied and then he put his face on my chest, seeming to find comfort in my body heat.

“Mmf.” Was his muffled reply.  
  
“So that was a yes?” I asked him and was rewarded with the same reply.


End file.
